


A Vacation in Finland

by lwise2019



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019
Summary: General Trond brings word to Sigrun's parents of the team's running off to Silent Finland.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A Vacation in Finland

“Sigrun will certainly be late coming back for troll-hunting season,” General Trond Andersen grimly informed Sigrun's parents, Generals Solveig and Asbjørn Eide. “My contacts in Finland sent word that the whole team was seen going off into the Silent World a week ago. No explanation.”

“The whole team, even the big Dane?” Solveig asked with some urgency.

“The whole team, including Madsen.” Trond growled in annoyance. He'd thought better of Madsen. “My contacts thought he was running things.”

Solveig and Asbjørn looked at each other with identical predatory grins.

“Oh well,” Asbjørn said indulgently, “Sigrun deserves a vacation.”


End file.
